Un Adieu à l'Innocence
by Liberty Hallway
Summary: TRADUCTION Max est kidnappée et gardée prisonnière à l'École, un laboratoire illégal au coeur de New York. Pendant ce temps, Fang, étudiant en journalisme veut découvrir la vérité derrière sa disparition et l'École, et Manhattan sombre dans le chaos.
1. Prologue

_**Titre en vo : **A Farewell to Innocence_

_**Auteur : **xoxoeosvugirl_

_**Genre : **Crime/Drame politique_

_**Paring : **Max/Fang, Nudge/Iggy, un léger Jeb/Anne_

_**Rating : **T (langage, crime)_

_**Disclaimer : **Maximum Ride appartient à James Patterson, Bonfire of the Vanities, dont s'inspire cette fic appartient à Tom Wolfe et les personnages publics mentionnés appartiennent à eux-même. A Farewell to Innocence appartient à xoxoeosvugirl. La présente traduction est ma propriété._

_**Résumé : **Maxine Martinez, une adolescente New-yorkaise de seize ans à été kidnappée par des docteurs corrompus et retenue dans le complexe d'Itex, un laboratoire de recherche illégal. Pendant ce temps, Nick « Fang » Ride, étudiant en journalisme à Columbia, tombe sur la plus grosse histoire de sa vie quand il découvre les possible crimes d'Itex. Il conclut un marché avec le procureur, Robert Chu, qui veut utiliser cette affaire pour se faire réélire. Pendant que Max et ses amis essayent d'échapper à Itex et son horrible Directeur, qui a elle-même quelques secrets, la réputation d'Itex s'écroule quand le public apprend ce qui s'y passe vraiment. Sur une durée de trois semaines, toutes les vies se croisent au coeur de la plus grande conspiration qu'ait connu la Grosse Pomme._

_**Note de la traductrice : **Merci à xoxoeosvugirl de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son travail. Ceux d'entre vous qui parle la langue de Shakespeare peuvent aller voir son merveilleux travail._

**Prologue**

**Hôtel de Ville de New York**

« Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Monsieur le Maire ? » cria un New-yorkais en colère.

Le maire Michael Bloomberg fit jouer nerveusement sa pomme d'Adam. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le procès contre Itex avait été annulé. Ce n'était même pas lui qui était sensé s'en occuper, c'est le procureur, Robert Chu, qui avait monté le dossier. Il avait utilisé l'affaire pour prouver au public qu'il pouvait s'attaquer aux crimes en col-blanc, ou plutôt dans ce cas, aux crimes en _blouse _blanche.

Son plan avait marché, du moins en partie. Mr Chu s'était fait réélire et le journaliste qui avait découvert l'affaire, Nicolas « Fang » Ride, était maintenant un célèbre reporter. Mais à la dernière minute, le procès contre les scientifiques et les docteurs d'Itex avait été abandonné. Les citoyens étaient enragés, et ils voulaient un coupable, peu importe qui.

C'était comme ça que ça se passait à New York, il fallait juste l'accepter.

« Enculé ! » hurla une autre personne. Le maire sentit quelque chose heurter son épaule. Une pomme à moitié mangée. Très classe.

_Vous pensez que c'est sur moi qu'il faut vous acharner ? _pensa le maire, en colère. _Je n'ai rien fait. Le Directeur, Jeb Batchelder, Anne Walker, Roland ter Borscht, c'est eux que vous devez lapider, pas moi. Ce sont eux les criminels._

Au fond de lui, il savait que les gens seraient au moins aussi agressifs envers eux, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de leurs cachettes. Ils n'avaient plus rien maintenant, et nulle part où aller. Les hôpitaux et les laboratoires ne voudraient pas d'eux. Au mieux, ces criminels auraient un futur brillant à organiser des rayons ou servir des burgers.

Jugés coupables ou non, personne ne voudraient d'eux dans leur ville – une ville que Bloomberg lui-même, Giuliani et d'autres avaient passé tant de temps à nettoyer. New York s'était grandement améliorée depuis les années 70 et 80. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des endroits douteux, mais cette nouvelle Manhattan n'avait rien à voir avec son ancêtre. Mais quand même, un laboratoire médical illégal en plein centre ville ! Quelle disgrâce ! Le centre-ville de Manhattan, avec Times Square et l'Empire State Building !

Toute la presse était présente et Bloomberg était tenu responsable pour l'échec de la procédure.

« Maintenant, écoutez... ÉCOUTEZ ! hurla Bloomberg. Nous ne pouvons pas garantir que chaque suspect dans cette ville soit déféré devant la justice...

- Et les enfants ? demanda un femme.

Ah oui, et les enfants ? Voyez-vous, Itex avait commis le faux-pas ultime. La compagnie avait kidnappé et expérimenté sur d'innocents enfants et adolescents New-yorkais. Bien sûr, tout crime est horrible en soi, mais s'attaquer à des enfants paraît toujours plus abominable.

« Toutes les victimes ont retrouvé leurs familles ou ont été placées en foyer d'accueil et ont reçu des indemnités...

- J'en ai rien à _foutre_ des foutues indemnités ! Vous ne pouvez pas ramener les gamins qui sont morts ! Ça aurait pu être mon fils là-bas ! En plein milieu de Manhattan ! »

Le garde du corps du maire le fit descendre de l'estrade et annonça avant de couper le micro que la conférence de presse était finie. Le maire observa la foule éclater de rage, des bouts de conversations animées parvenant jusqu'à lui. On aurait dit un essaim d'abeilles en colère. Il pensa aux personnes qui regardaient la conférence de presse en direct à la télévision, surtout ceux qui voulaient sa place.

_Bande d'égoïstes, bien assis dans vos appartements à SoHo ou Madison Avenue. Vous vouliez New York ? Maintenant vous l'avez._

L'enfer s'était déchainé dans la ville, et tout ça à cause d'une jeune fille : Maxine Martinez.


	2. L'École

_**Titre en vo : **A Farewell to Innocence_

_**Auteur : **xoxoeosvugirl_

_**Disclaimer : **Maximum Ride appartient à James Patterson, Bonfire of the Vanities, dont s'inspire cette fic appartient à Tom Wolfe et les personnages publics mentionnés appartiennent à eux-même. A Farewell to Innocence appartient à xoxoeosvugirl. La présente traduction est ma propriété._

L'École

**Trois semaines plus tôt**

**Ville de Stuyvesant, État de New York**

Jeb Batchelder avait une bonne trentaine. Il était assez aisé, attirant et avec une bonne éducation, puisqu'il était sorti de l'École Médicale de Yale. Mais en ce moment précis, rien ne le distinguait de tous les autres New-yorkais allant au boulot.

Pourtant, il était différent. Il travaillait à Itex, un centre de recherche illégal en plein Manhattan. Itex n'était pas une entreprise ordinaire : elle reposait sur le crime, le secret et utilisait des enfants comme cobayes. Jeb était l'un des membres les plus éminents, ne répondant qu'au Directeur, le Docteur Marianne Janssen.

Ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ce que l'on pouvait penser non, vraiment. Les choses étaient bien pire, avant.

Ils avaient l'habitude de garder les gamins dans des cages et ils les nourrissaient rarement, alors que maintenant, chacun avait sa chambre, était convenablement nourri, vêtu et avait même droit à un livre de temps en temps. Comme la plupart des enfants (Sujets ? Victimes ?) étaient des sans-abris, Jeb ne pensait pas ça si horrible. Et en plus, ils aidaient à trouver de nouveaux remèdes pour de graves maladies ! C'était presque comme... un pensionnat. En fait, on appelait même ça l'École. Et l'école, c'était bien, non ?

« Merde, » jura Jeb en faisant tomber son porte-document sur le trottoir. Tous les papiers s'éparpillèrent.

« Dure journée, Batchelder ? » se moqua Chuck Pearson, son voisin. Pearson avait réussi en partant de rien. Il était le digne propriétaire d'une tentaculaire compagnie, Intelinet. Jeb n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle faisait – commerce informatisé, quelque chose comme ça – mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que Pearson gagnait au moins deux fois plus d'argent que lui. Et il adorait le lui rappeler.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » marmonna Jeb. Il ramassa rapidement ses documents avant que Chuck ne puisse les voir. Il s'agissait d'un rapport sur une des dernières expériences, un rapport qui pouvait envoyer Jeb directement en prison.

Chuck lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jeb, mon pote, t'as peur de perdre un truc ?

- C'est pour le boulot, cracha Jeb.

- Bien sur. Le secret Jeb Batchelder, qui part bosser Dieu sait où.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de rester là à te foutre de ma gueule ? Franchement.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit Chuck en le regardant de haut en bas.

Jeb soupira, ramassa son porte-document et partit prendre le métro.

Au même moment, Nicolas « Fang » Ride descendait la rue, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un intellectuel : Fang était en licence de journalisme à Columbia, il aimait écouter The Decemberists et marcher le long de l'East River au lever du soleil. Il n'avait jamais eu une relation sérieuse, malgré qu'il soit plutôt beau garçon. Étant du genre solitaire, se trouver une copine n'était pas une de ses priorités.

Il préférait de loin se concentrer sur ses articles et ses reportages. Spécialement la dernière affaire sur laquelle il travaillait : la disparition d'une fille nommée Maxine Martinez dans le Lower East Side. Elle avait disparu depuis presque un mois et la police n'avait aucune piste. Son investigation, - pour le New York Times, quand même ! - lui prenait tout son temps. Qui prenait le temps de construire une relation quand une vie était en jeu ?

Fang remarqua un bout de papier détrempé sur le sol. On aurait dit une sorte de rapport médical. Il ne pouvait lire que quelques mots : « expérience », « procédure » et « résultats ». Il haussa les épaules et mit le papier dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Après tout, c'était le devoir de chaque New-yorkais de garder la ville propre.

**Laboratoires Itex**

**Manhattan**

Maxine Martinez soupira en entendant la porte de sa « chambre » à l'École s'ouvrir. Max avait seize ans, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Avant d'avoir été kidnappée, elle allait au prestigieux lycée Xavier, à New York. Maintenant, elle était gardée prisonnière dans un endroit appelé l'École, qui, malgré son nom, n'avait a) ni professeur (à part les médecins lui demandant quand elle allait enfin apprendre à la fermer) b) ni livre (à part ces foutus livres de médecine qu'ils passaient leur temps à lire) et c) rien de productif à faire (à part rester bien droit pendant qu'ils vous tripotent et vous observent sous toutes les coutures 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7).

Ici, elle était juste un cobaye pour de nouveaux traitements médicaux.

« Ça vous arrive jamais de frapper ? » cracha-t-elle. Elle venait juste de sortir d'une opération totalement inutile (de son point de vue) pour tester une nouvelle méthode pour enlever les tumeurs rénales, malgré le fait évident qu'elle n'avait pas de cancer.C'était franchement ridicule ce qui se passait à Itex, quand on y pensait.

Mais pour les « docteurs » (que Max appelait les Blouses Blanches) c'était non seulement un moyen de gagner de l'argent facilement mais aussi un moyen sûr de tester les nouvelles procédures. Comment arrivaient-ils à faire passer ça devant les agences de contrôles, Max n'en avait aucune idée.

Jeb Batchelder entra et regarda la pièce.

« Je crois qu'on peut caser un autre lit ici, » dit-il à la Blouse Blanche qui l'accompagnait, une grande femme blonde.

Comme elle le faisait toujours, Max jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et se demanda si c'était raisonnable d'essayer de passer par là et de sauter. Elle se trouvait au seizième étage d'un immeuble en plein Manhattan, alors elle n'y survivrait sûrement pas. Mais la mort était-elle vraiment pire que ça ?

« Tu vas avoir une colocataire ! annonça la blonde en souriant. C'est chouette, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ouais, je vais pouvoir faire la fête ! répliqua Max, sarcastique. Maintenant, si vous pouviez gentiment partir, ce serait génial. »

Jeb leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour demander de l'aide au Tout-Puissant. Max était sûre que s'il y avait un Dieu, Il ne perdrait pas son temps avec les Blouses Blanches. Il avait d'autres gens à aider, comme par exemple les pauvres gosses que l'on voyait sur ces pubs culpabilisantes genre « Sauvez ces enfants ! ». Ou les résidents de l'École eux-mêmes.

« Max, si tu coopérais avec nous, pour une fois, nous pourrions t'aider un peu plus. Tu sais, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir des amis sur qui compter...

-J'ai des amis ! se mit à crier Max. C'est vous, bande d'enfoirés, qui avait tout foutu en l'air quand vous m'avez enlevés en plein milieu de la rue ! J'ai pas besoin de vous comme amis !

-Est-ce que je dois la mettre sous sédatifs ? » demanda la blonde.

Jeb secoua la tête.

« Clairement, tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour te calmer. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard. Pendant ce temps, est-ce que tu veux du café ou autre chose ? Je pourrais t'apporter le journal, pour que tu fasses les mots croisés. Quel New-yorkais ne lit pas le New York Times ? »

Une idée se forma dans l'esprit de Max et elle acquiesça. Elle était soudain contente que Jeb essaie de prendre soin d'elle, contrairement à 99% des gens ici. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, vraiment. Que ce soit en lui apportant un meilleur petit déjeuner ou en la laissant utiliser la douche la première, il la traitait bien, pour quelqu'un qui lui injectait constamment Dieu sait quoi.

« J'en ai justement un avec moi, dit-il en sortant le journal et un crayon de sa poche. Bon... J'imagine que je te verrai ce soir.

-Ouais, j'imagine. »

Max prit le journal et leva les yeux au ciel. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière Jeb, elle déboucha le stylo et tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur celle des informations locales.

_Des enfants disparaissent des quartiers de New York, le NYPD en alerte rouge._

Max commença à écrire dans la marge de l'article.

**ITEX N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ. J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE. -MAX MARTINEZ.**

Ensuite, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, savoura l'air frais sur son visage, plia la page pour en faire un avion et le laissa s'envoler.


	3. La 36ème et Broadway

_**Titre en vo : **A Farewell to Innocence_

_**Auteur : **xoxoeosvugirl_

_**Disclaimer : **Maximum Ride appartient à James Patterson, Bonfire of the Vanities, dont s'inspire cette fic appartient à Tom Wolfe et les personnages publics mentionnés appartiennent à eux-même. A Farewell to Innocence appartient à xoxoeosvugirl. La présente traduction est ma propriété._

**Siège du New York Times**

**Bureaux**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, gamin ? demanda Al Rosenberg, un éditeur du New York Times, en regardant une page de journal que lui tendait Fang.

Même s'il était le mentor de Fang pour son projet, il avait d'autres choses à faire que de se préoccuper de bouts de papier bons pour la poubelle. C'était un homme occupé, avec une femme et deux enfants. C'était un _self-made man _**(1)**, qui avait mis suffisamment d'argent de coté pour survivre à la crise. Il savait ce qui se vendait, et ce n'était pas le cas de ces pages déchirées, couvertes de crottes d'oiseaux.

« Lis dans la marge, le pressa Fang. Tu vois ce que ça dit ? _'Itex n'est pas...'_

- Je sais lire, l'interrompit Al, énervé. Comment je sais que c'est vrai ? Ils ont cherché cette fille pendant des semaines. Même si elle est vivante, je doute qu'elle lise le Times, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en parcourant le papier du regard.

- Elle est vivante, insista Fang. J'ai cette intuition... »

Il avait vu des photos d'elle, c'était une belle jeune fille blonde. Il n'avait aucune d'idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire, peu importe qui était « ils », mais il était certain que ce n'était pas une sinécure. Quand une jeune fille de seize-ans était enlevée, généralement, ça ne finissait pas bien.

Mais malgré ça, il avait l'intuition profonde qu'on la retrouverait. Vivante.

« Ouais, mais tu vas avoir besoin de plus que des intuitions dans ce métier, gamin, lui rappela Al.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Itex, de toute façon ? » demanda Fang.

Al leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas vu les pubs ? 'Itex – Construisons le Futur de la Médecine Aujourd'hui.' Ça aiderait si on savait qui au juste travaille là dedans, et un laboratoire médical qui fait de la pub dans le métro ne peut être que louche. Peut-être que ça vaut le coup de se renseigner, finit-il par ajouter. Ils ont un bureau au croisement de la 36ème et de Broadway. Vas-y et fouine un peu. Essaie de parler avec quelqu'un qui travaille là bas.

- Ok pour moi. Je vais y aller aujourd'hui. »

Tout s'était bien passé. Il voulait aller en ville pour prendre des photos de l'Empire State Building pour son Tumblr, de toute façon.

**Bureau du Directeur**

Marianne Janssen était assise à son bureau et admirait ses diplômes accrochés au mur.

Une licence de biologie du Hunter College **(2)**, un master de commerce de NYU Stern **(3)**, et un diplôme de médecine de Columbia **(4)**. Elle pouvait se décrire comme faisant partie de l'élite intellectuelle, même si elle n'était pas si douée pour respecter la loi. Après tout, elle était le Directeur d'une organisation criminelle, l'équivalent 2011 d'un parrain de la mafia.

Le Directeur ne suivait aucune règle, sauf les siennes. Tout avait commencé quand elle avait six ans et avait commencé à traversé en dehors des clous. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour laisser passer les voitures les voitures s'arrêtaient pour _elle. _Maintenant, c'était la même chose : elle ne suivait les ordres de personne et tout le monde suivait ses ordres. Le seul endroit convenable pour elle, c'était tout en haut.

« Directeur ! dit un Brigitte Dwyer en ouvrant la porte.

- Quoi ? aboya Marianne.

- Il y a un gamin dehors qui ne veut pas partir. Il n'arrête pas de prendre des photos et _il ne veut pas partir. _Je suis sérieuse.

Brigitte Dwyer, médecin d'une trentaine d'années, était aussi angoissée qu'une gosse de quinze ans. Elle vivait à Williamsburg et adorait descendre Bedford Avenue sur sa moto. C'était une hippie par excellence, même si elle n'utiliserait jamais ce mot pour se décrire. En fait, tout le truc avec l'expérimentation sur les enfants mis à part, Brigitte était une typique fille de Brooklyn.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait eu des doutes quant à son travail. Elle ne sentait pas très bien par rapport à ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être que Brigitte pourrait ouvrir son propre centre de recherche à Williamsburg. Sauf qu'elle ne kidnapperait pas des gens et tout ça. Mais Itex n'était pas facile à quitter.

Marianne soupira. Brigitte était tellement dramatique. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Est-ce que je dois envoyer les Erasers s'occuper de lui ? »

Les Erasers étaient les agents de sécurité de Itex, principalement des rebuts de la CIA. Ils avaient gagnés ce nom à cause de leurs façons... extrêmes... de s'occuper des indésirables.

« Brigitte, chérie, tu oublies que nous sommes dans un pays touristique. Nous devons être subtil. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si on était pris à tuer en plein jour ? En fait, pourquoi tu n'irais pas te présenter en bonne et due forme ? » dit Marianne en se levant.

Brigitte acquiesça et se précipita pour rencontrer Monsieur le Photographe.

Après ce qui semblait être des heures, la porte des Laboratoires Itex s'ouvrit enfin.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux roux et portait des Ray-Ban, une jupe noire et un top rose avec au moins trois colliers sous sa blouse blanche. Elle rappelait à Fang ces filles qui viennent de Brooklyn et qu'il voyait dans le train L.

« Mmh, ouais. Je travaille pour le Times, et j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose. C'est... c'est vous qui dirigez ?

- Oh, non. Pas moi. C'est le Directeur, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, est-ce que je peux parler au Directeur dans ce cas ?

- Elle ne parle pas vraiment aux gens. Jamais, en fait. C'est un peu une salope sur les bords, dit-elle en riant. Et Jeb et Anne ne sont pas là, alors... c'est juste moi ! Je m'appelle Brigitte.

- Nick. »

Fang ne se sentait pas de donner son surnom à un total étranger.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Brigitte.

- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé ça dans la rue, » annonça Fang en sortant le message de Max de sa poche.

Brigitte pâlit légèrement en le voyant. Maxine Martinez était la fille de Jeb, biologiquement parlant du moins. Jeb l'avait enfin retrouvée et l'avait ramenée à l'École il y avait environ un mois. Malheureusement, sa mère, Valencia, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié et avait signalé sa disparition au NYPD **(5)**. L'histoire avait fait la une. Max était très importante pour l'École, d'après ce que Brigitte avait compris des conversations près de la machine à café. Ils l'avaient perdu quand elle n'était qu'un bébé, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la perdre encore une fois.

Elle décida de jouer à l'idiote. Quand on travaillait pour une compagnie comme Itex, on ne pouvait pas être trop manipulateur. Toute l'opération reposait sur des mensonges, et il y avait de terribles conséquences pour celui qui ne suivait pas le code d'honneur d'Itex (ou plus précisément, son absence).

« C'est pas la fille qui a disparu le mois dernier ? Demanda Brigitte de façon innocente.

- Sans déconner, cracha Fang.

- Hé ! Pas la peine d'être _méchant_. J'ai juste posé une question.

- Alors vous n'aurez aucun mal à m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire, » dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à croire ce que disait Itex et les gens qui y travaillaient. Attendez que Al voit ça. Il éclaterait de rire, avant de tirer la sonnette d'alarme sur le laboratoire.

« Mais j'en sais _rien _! se mit à crier Brigitte. Nous sommes une compagnie tout-à-fait légale.

- Écoutez, Brigitte. Je suis sûr que vous dites la vérité, » dit-il en soupirant. Seigneur, il se sentait comme dans l'une de ces séries policières, genre _New York Police Judiciaire _ou_ Les Experts. _« Mais les lecteurs du Times auront surement un avis différent.Et _ça_, dit-il en agitant le morceau de papier, c'est sacrément suspicieux. Alors, s'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir...

- Non, rien du tout, le coupa rapidement Brigitte. Tout est clair ici. »

Fang lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.

« Tout est clair ? Très bien. Nous allons voir ce que le reste de la ville en pense, dans ce cas. »

Il commença à se détourner.

« Nick, attendez ! dit Brigitte dès qu'elle fut sûre que le garde à la porte n'écoutait pas. Vous avez un stylo ? »

Fang sortit un stylo de son sac et lui tendit. Elle attrapa son poignet et écrivit dans sa main :

_La High Line _**(6)**_ au dessus de la 23ème et de la 9ème._

_Mercredi_

_15h00_

« Il faut que j'y aille, murmura Brigitte. Mais venez là, dans quelques jours. »

Fang acquiesça en regardant son poignet. Il avait le sentiment que tout allait bientôt s'accélérer.

**(1)** _self-made man _: expression signifiant un homme qui a construit sa vie à partir de rien (ou presque) et qui a réussi.

**(2)** _Hunter College_ : Université publique située à New York, faisant partie du complexe de l'Université de New York.

**(3)** _NYU Stern _: École de commerce de l'Université de New York.

**(4)** _Columbia _: Université de l'Ivy League, située à New York. L'Ivy League regroupe les plus grandes universités américaines, parmi lesquelles Harvard et Yale.

**(5)** _NYPD_ : New York Police Department. Police de New York.

**(6)** _High Line Park_ : parc urbain suspendu à Manhattan, aménagé sur une portion désaffectée des anciennes voies ferrées aériennes.


	4. Un accident

_**Salut ! Désolée du retard, vraiment, ma vie a été un peu folle ces derniers temps. Entre le concours que je viens de passer, mon boulot toute la journée et la vie familiale, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand chose. En plus, c'est ma formidable mère qui me béta, alors il faut aussi qu'elle ait le temps, et c'est pas simple non plus. Bref vous vous en foutez, ce que vous voulez c'est le chapitre, non ? **_

* * *

« Où est-ce que le Directeur veut qu'on aille ? demanda Anne Walker, un des médecins d'Itex, à Jeb Batchelder.

Un des inconvénients de ce job était la responsabilité de devoir collecter de nouvelles victimes. Le reste de New York, tous ces banquiers de Wall Street, médecins normaux de Bellevue et des hôpitaux de New York n'avaient pas idée de leur chance.

Jeb haussa les épaules et alluma le moteur de sa voiture de fonction, une Acura grise. Il aurait préféré une BMW ou une Audi, mais l'Acura était très bien. Sûre. Fiable.

« N'importe où on peut trouver des gosses, j'imagine.

- Tu vas bien ? » dit Anne en le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

Jeb se sentait légèrement coupable. Il n'aimait pas avoir à faire des expériences sur sa propre fille, Max Martinez, mais on ne lui avait pas donné le choix.

Il devait trop au Directeur. De toute façon, il était très impliqué dans la compagnie.

Son propre fils s'entrainait pour devenir un Eraser.

Une partie de lui espérait une vie normale, mais comment pouvait-il en avoir une après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait tué des gens et regardé des gens se faire tuer. Le kidnapping était devenu hebdomadaire pour lui. Non, il était dedans jusqu'au cou.

« Je vais bien, répondit Jeb avant d'allumer la radio pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à d'autres questions.

- J'adore cette chanson, mentionna Anne en désignant la radio. C'était une chanson du groupe LCD Soundsystem.

_New York, I love you, but you're bringing me down_

_New York, I love you, but you're bringing me down_

_Like a rat in a cage, pulling minimum wage_

_New York, I love you, but you're bringing me down_

« Vraiment ? demanda Jeb. J'ai arrêté de les écouter quand j'ai entendu une de leurs chansons dans un épisode de Gossip Girl.

- Est-ce que tu viens d'admettre que tu regardes Gossip Girl ?

- Non ! J'ai vu un épisode avec ma nièce une fois. Bref, je suis plus Florence And the Machine, maintenant.

- Pareil. T'as écouté Ceremonials ? »

Jeb se doutait bien que la plupart des kidnappeurs et des scientifiques fous ne parlaient pas de musique, mais de quoi pouvaient-ils parler d'autre ?

- Non. Pas encore. J'ai été trop occupé avec... tu sais... tout ça. »

Anne acquiesça et regarda dehors.

« Tu n'as jamais eu le sentiment que peut-être ce travail n'était pas, tu sais, honorable ? » demanda soudainement Jeb, pour briser le silence inconfortable.

La chanson jouait toujours :

_And oh, take me off your mailing list_

_For kids who think it still exists_

_Yes, for those who think it still exists_

_Maybe I'm wrong, and maybe you're right._

« Ben, j'ai pris ce travail juste après mon diplôme, expliqua Anne. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre. Mais, tu sais, c'est comme ça que ça marche, des fois, finit-elle dans un demi sourire, comme si elle acceptait de vivre cette vie de crime.

- J'imagine, dit Jeb en laissant tomber la conversation.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? » finit par demander Anne.

Jeb regarda dehors. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que les grattes-ciels de Manhattan avaient laissé la place aux terrains d'herbes brulées et aux bâtiments industriels. Cet environnement rappelait à Jeb Bridgeport, cette ville, dans le Connecticut, qu'il voulait absolument quitter quand il était petit.

« Merde. J'en ai aucune idée.

- 148ème rue... J'étais jamais allée aussi loin avant, dit Anne, angoissée.

Il regarda autour de lui et finit par apercevoir la pancarte : « Bienvenue dans le Bronx, New York. »

Anne pâlit, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »

Jeb se mordit la lèvre. Il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il connaissait New York sur le bout des doigts, mais ses connaissances ne s'étendaient pas aux autres quartiers. Manhattan, pas de problème mais le Queens, Brooklyn, le Bronx, Staten Island ? Vous pouvez oublier. Il préférait rester dans le confort de la Grille de Manhattan.

Jeb ralentit, pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le coeur du Bronx. Il aperçut une paire de chaussures – des Air Jordans – coincées en haut d'un grillage en barbelé.

_Quelle personne saine d'esprit irai mettre des chaussures sur du barbelé ?_

Plus loin, Jeb vit une prostituée qui dormait sur le trottoir et un sans-abri parlant tout seul. Beurk. L'École, par rapport au Bronx, c'était cette gentille école que l'on pouvait voir dans les albums de « Martine ».

« Tu sais comment on sort d'ici ? demanda nerveusement Anne.

- Relax, Anne. Tout ira bien. »

Mais, quand même, il appuya sur le bouton pour verrouiller toutes les portes.

« Et eux, t'en penses quoi ? dit-elle en désignant deux adolescents, une jolie Afro-Américaine et un grand garçon avec des cheveux bruns.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

- On pourrait les amener à l'École, suggéra Anne. Deux pour le prix d'un. Le Directeur devrait être content, non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Les choses pourraient mal tourner ici.

- On pourrait appeler les Erasers. »

Autre suggestion inutile. Combien de temps mettraient-ils à venir ici ? D'ici là, les gosses pourraient avoir déjà tué les deux scientifiques, ou du moins les avoir volé. C'était vrai que Jeb gardait toujours une ampoule de lorazépam en dose suffisante pour assommer quelqu'un pour un certain temps, mais qui sait ce que les gamins du Bronx avaient sur eux ? Un revolver, ou un couteau, peut-être. Si Jeb s'aventurait rarement en dehors des frontières de Manhattan, il y avait une bonne raison.

« Allons-y, » dit Anne en ouvrant la portière. Elle remplissait déjà sa seringue avec sa propre ampoule de lorazépam.

« Anne, attends ! »

Jeb avait envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Se balader en plein milieu du Bronx avec seulement des médicaments pour se défendre n'était pas très intelligent. Certainement pas ce que l'on pouvait attendre de la crème des médecins de ce pays.

« Anne ! » cria Jeb en lui courant après. Pendant ce temps, les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés de la voiture, curieux de voir ce qui se passait.

Il finit par attraper son bras et la ramena vers la voiture.

« Jeb ! Lâche moi ! cria-t-elle. Le Directeur...

- Le Directeur ferait la même chose que moi, » insista Jeb. _En fait, elle irai probablement chercher les mômes, même si ça signifiait se faire tuer._

« Hé ! Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda la jeune fille, visiblement en colère. Elle était tout près de la voiture maintenant.

« Oublie ! Roule ! »dit Anne en poussant un cri.

Jeb écrasa l'accélérateur. Un bruit sourd le surprit et il monta sur les freins.

Anne et Jeb restèrent en silence.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » finit par demander Anne d'une façon inquiétante. Elle en avait une assez bonne idée, en fait.

Jeb regarda à travers la vitre arrière. Le garçon était allongé sur la route et la jeune fille était penchée au dessus de lui.

« Jésus, Marie, Joseph.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Juste un accident.

- Bordel de merde ! C'est mon petit copain ! criait la jeune fille en frappant la fenêtre. Hé, bande de bâtards ! Je vais vous coller les flics au cul !

- On dégage de là, » annonça Jeb en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur. La voiture rugit et il ne ralentit que lorsqu'il aperçut le pont qui les ramèneraient à Manhattan.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre », marmonna Anne en secouant la tête.

Jeb ne répondit qu'après un temps.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à quelqu'un ? Comme la police ?

- Et on leur dirait quoi ? Qu'on a tué quelqu'un pendant une tentative de kidnapping ? »

Oh, l'ironie.

« On a tué personne, » insista Jeb. Il l'avait vu bouger. Le type avait bougé, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

Pour une certaine raison, ça le dérangeait vraiment. Regarder des enfants innocents perdre la vie durant des tests ou des opérations ne l'avait jamais dérangé mais cet accident avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne reverrait jamais le hantait.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va dire au Directeur ? demanda la jeune femme.

- On a pu trouver personne. Il y avait trop de monde pour risquer quoique ce soit. On ne s'est jamais perdu dans le Bronx et on a jamais eu d'accident. Ok ? C'est tout ce qu'on lui dit.

Anne acquiesça, toujours sous le choc.

Le jour suivant, Jeb quitta son appartement de bien meilleure humeur. Il avait repensé aux événements du jour d'avant et ce n'était qu'une simple erreur. Ça le faisait même rire un peu. Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas les agresseurs ! C'étaient ces deux gangsters du Bronx qui leur avaient cherché des poux. C'était aussi simple que ça. Jeb et Anne avaient tout juste échappé à une dangereuse situation. Ils étaient chanceux d'être en vie ! Jeb se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Comment cela se pourrait ?

« Bonjour Batchelder, » le salua Chuck Pearson, souriant comme un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Jeb fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Avait-il l'air suspect ? Il avait beaucoup à cacher bien sûr, mais il était sûr que ça ne se voyait pas. N'est-ce-pas ? Est-ce que Pearson pouvait voir qui il était vraiment sur son visage ? Ses cheveux ? Ses vêtements ?

« 'Jour, répondit-il.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta veste ? » demanda Chuck en désignant une déchirure sur le coté du manteau de Jeb.

Jeb se sentit soudain embarrassé. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« Et moi qui pensait que le bon docteur voulait toujours être sur son 31. Il faut croire que je me trompait.

- Tu sais, Chuck, avec tout le respect que je te dois, ferme ta gueule pour une fois, cracha Jeb. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Chuck resta bouche bée.

Jeb sourit. Il avait gagné cette bataille pour une fois. Avoir peut-être tuer un adolescent dans le Bronx et kidnapper sa propre fille étaient complètement oubliés. Il restait le Docteur Batchelder.

Souriant toujours, il descendit les escaliers qui le conduirait dans la bouche de métro.


End file.
